What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Animal Farm 2/Transcript
Act 1 Scene 1 (DreamWorks SKG logo) (The film opens with a book depicting a title "George Orwell's Animal Farm" on the front cover before it opens to reveal a series of pages with the clips of the first film of Animal Farm) Narrator: 'It began when the animals were living in their cruel and abusive lives in the farm, which was once owned by Farmer Jones, who had his cruel heart by mistreating his creatures ruthlessly. So one night, our former leader of the farm animals, the boar Old Major, told them the fact that Mr. Jones and all of other humans are consider the most dangerous threats and remind them that they would rid of Jones and fight in the war against human kind for revolution, in order to dominate the farm for our freedom and learn that those animals should treat other fairly, as he said his best “All animals are equal”. So the animals did succeed under Old Major’s orders, as they rid of Farmer Jones and won the battle between the humans, the farm was been dominated and renamed to “Animal Farm”. However unfortunately, that was after Old Major’s passing by his old age. Upon their domination, the animals began to develop their culture around the farm, by studying human languages, building shelters, growing food, following the farm’s policy, and even build a windmill close to our farm. It was peaceful, until eventually the dark side would conquer once again, as the pigs, lead by the power-hungry Napoleon, had broken the farm’s policy as they began to become like humans, by selling the off-springs, giving other fellows animals less food and shelter, forcing hard works and even selling them away whenever any animal were suffered and injured. (''After, we then faint to the scene where we look at the Animal Farm from far from uphill until a computer-animated van drives pass us while we scroll left to see the van drives far away and behind it are a donkey, Benjamin, and other farm animals chases after it. We cut to a close view of a van's back doors where a horse, Boxer, sticks out from a window and whinnies frantically while moving around attempting to escape, until he hears a braying noises and looks to see Benjamin and the gang runs towards a van, coming to the rescue) 'Boxer: '''Benjamin! Help me out here! Please! I can't get out! '''Benjamin: '''Hold on there, Boxer! Don't move around, we're coming our way! (''To the other animals) Come on! Let's catch up the van and hurry! 'Animal#1: '''Right behind you, Ben'! '''Animal#2: '''Yeah! Don't lose us while you're at it! '''Animal#3: '''Going fast as we can! '''Animal#4: '''If we're not gonna lose that van, we're never gonna lose Boxer! '''Rooster: '(Tries to run with the other animals but stops for bit to catch his breathe; to himself) Oh! Boy! Running is hard for me to catch them up. I don't think I can continue on. Phew! My legs. Ouchie! 'Animal#5: '(voice-over) Crower, move it or lose it! 'Crower: '''Okay! Just wait for me! I'll just rest my legs later. (''panting) (The animals keeps on chasing a van while Benjamin runs faster from his gang) 'Cow: '''Benjamin! You're losing us! We're not that fast enough than you! (''Ignoring the cow's call, Benjamin keeps on running faster from the other animals towards the van) 'Boxer: '''Benjamin.. '''Benjamin: '''I'm here now, Box'. Now we must figure the way to get you out of that van which taking you to a glue factory, the place you'll never get out. This's why we can't-- (''suddenly his left leg snaps and Benjamin groans in pain and tumbles down to the ground, which lead a van leaving him behind with Boxer far away, as Benjamin gets up and sadly looks on) Boxer! No! BOXER!!!! 'Boxer: '(yelling from a far view) Benjamin!! (After the van is gone with Boxer, Benjamin looks down and revealing tears in his eyes, realizing that his best friend is gone. Other farm animals finally catches up with Benjamin where we comfort him) 'Cow: '(about Benjamin) Oh, dear. This isn't good at all. The poor young lad. And poor Boxer. We notice that we're not able to be fast enough to save him. 'Benjamin: '(groaning in pain and sobbing softly) This pain is horrible! I wish we should save Boxer in time. Why would humans steal him away? '''Cow: '''There, there, child. The humans would steal him for make glue. I heard humans make glue with horses. '''Benjamin: Well. The pigs are going too cruel this time. (Then Crower catches them up as well) Crower: 'Oh, no! Benjamin! What happened here? And, and where's Boxer? '''Benjamin: '(to Crower) What dose that look like? Look over there. He's gone. Stolen from us by humans. We just don't know what to do to get near him. 'Sheep: '''Well come on, young man. Let's go back to Animal Farm before Napoleon and other pigs find out we're gone. (''All the farm animals takes a poor injured Benjamin away back to Animal Farm. Meanwhile miles and miles away from the farm, where we see the truck is continuing driving on its way to the glue factory with Boxer. On the other side of the road, a turtle crosses slowly to get the other side, right before inside the front of the truck where the driver is shocked to spot the turtle crosses his path and dodge it by turning in U-turn to the other side, just as the turtle hides himself in the shell without any injuries. After, the truck crashes down through forest of trees and then crashes towards a to a large. The driver, who is now alright, escapes from an airbag to get out from his truck where he takes look at his damaged truck) 'Driver: '''Blimey! Whatta wreck! I must seek for my aid right away! (''As the driver rushes off, at the back of his truck, Boxer, who is also alright, peaks out from the bars) 'Boxer: '''Ow, what happened here? (''Boxer looks around to see the truck is damaged and turns to look down to spy a key, that the trucker accidentally dropped and left it behind. So the horse uses his teeth to grab a key and unlock the doors. And as he did when the doors are unlocked, he bursts out from the back truck and walks back up to the road. He looks back to the crashed truck) Finally free! Now to get back to Animal Farm. (He gallops through miles away desperate to get back to Animal Farm, but as day turns night, he ends up get lost, confused and exhausted as he walks slowly; panting heavily) Where am I? Where am I going? Where's Animal Farm? Where's my way? Where's Benjamin? (suddenly, bells ringing caught Boxer's ears, coming from the nearby woods, where he approaches it to investigate, only to find a buck, who, helplessly, had been caught by the hunters' trap, made out of string, which it tied around his front hoof, attached to the tree branch, with chime bells attached to it, making noise. Boxer turns to hear and see something is coming from the bushes, much he realize the poor deer needs help right away. Quickly, he approaches a trapped deer) 'Buck: '''Who're you? '''Boxer: '(as he looks at bushes, noticing that something comes closer) Not important. I'm freeing you out. Hold still. (as quickly he can, Boxer uses his teeth to cut the string apart, as the noise comes closer from the bushes. Finally, few seconds later, Boxer snaps the string off, freeing a deer) Spring outta here! You're free now. Go! (but the deer just stands here stiff as he turns to look the bushes, where something come closer) Don't stand here! Before you'll get caught again, get outta here!! (pushes a deer to the side) I SAID GET OUTTA HERE! GET! NOW!! TBD 'Child's voice: '''Daddy? Daddy! Look over there! It's a horse, laying down at side from the road! (''Out from the truck, the little girl and her father walks towards Boxer, who is about be shocked) 'Girl's father: '''Stay close, Helga. This horse might be dangerous. '''Helga: '''Oh, the poor thing. What ever happened to him? (''points at Boxer's wounded front foot cover by a bandage and the back wounded hoof) And look at his feet. 'Helga's father: '''I know, it seems that somebody had shot him. Now you stay here and be safe, sweety, while I'll handle this. (''walks slowly approaches to Boxer) There, there horse, just let me help you out, because you're coming with us. (As Helga's father is about to put his hand on a horse to hold him, Boxer, in fear and anger, backs him off by using his back foot to kick him in a torso where he lands onto the ground) 'Helga: '''Daddy! Oh, no! Are you alright?! '''Helga's father: '(seemly a bit injured as he gets up, coughs two times) Come on, Helga! Let's leave that horse alone! He seemly don't want company. (Helga stares at the helpless Boxer as her father scurries back to the light which is turns out it's from their pick-up truck) Helga? Come on! Get back in the truck! We gotta go! Someone else may help him, if they have their tough experience to handle horse easily. 'Helga: '''No! That's mean-spirited! Cannot leave him alone out here! That's no answer! And no one else will help him, he'll surely die. (''walks towards Boxer) 'Helga's father: '''Helga! No! Stay back from him! The more you get close to the horse, the more he'll harm you too! '''Helga: '''Nah-uh! The reason why he hurt you is because he thinks you'd try to hurt him. Let me do it. (''to Boxer) It's okay, fella. I'm not gotta hurt you. (Boxer neighs fearfully at Helga) 'Helga's father: '''You see? He's about hurt you, Helga! Get back! '''Helga: '''I'm not letting him die here, dad! (''to Boxer as she raises her hand to pet him as she walks slowly at him) Don't worry, I'm come in peace. Please, trust me. (a''s she gets close to Boxer, she pets his face which made a horse claims down for ten seconds and accepted Helga's trust'') That's it, good boy. I mean no harm. (hugs Boxer) 'Helga's father: '(to himself as he looks on in his amazement) Well, I'll be. 'Helga: '(Boxer licks her in the face which made her giggle) See, daddy. I told you'd let me do it. He started to notice me already. He's calmed now. He notice we're harmless. Can we keep him now, please? 'Helga's father: '(thinking and confused) I, I don't know. 'Helga: '''I'm sure we will take good care of him if we take him home with us. He'll stay in the fence while open spaces as we build for him, and give him lots of good food to eat. He'll be our family. '''Helga's father: '''I suppose. '''Helga: '(hugs at her father) Thank you. I know he'll be comfortable with us for long time. (Then the camera fades black before a title logo "Animal Farm 2: The New Era" appears on screen, one by one) Scene 2 TBD Scene 3 (TBD) (Crower, Bovi and Wool gather at Benjamin and Boxer's barn, where they gazes sadly at poor sadden Benjamin lays down at Boxer's hey bed) 'Bovi: '''Benjamin? Child, you okay? (''no answer from the donkey) '''Crower: '''Poor Benjamin. '''Wool: '''Poor lad '''Bovi: '''Poor child. '''Crower: '''He’s properly... sick? '''Bovi: '''No, Crow’. He is standing here thinking about the loss of his only best friend in the world. '''Benjamin: I can hear you what you stated me about him. (sad sigh) I could've been so close to save him from that truck. But I know this wasn't my fault to loose him away. We would've still be together if it weren't for that glue factory, who could think of have their trust from the bloody pigs to take his life away! (in his fury fit, he violently kicks a barrel to the wall in pieces, three other farm animals shock. Then he calms from his anger) I'm started to loose it already, aren't I? (lays back down and sighs) I just don't know what to do anymore. Crower: (approaches to Benjamin and pats him gently) But, Benny. We're sorry about your loss of Boxer, but you should bright yourself up. Because you still got us, all three of us, who cares about you like your friends. Benjamin: I know you're right, but this still isn't the same without Boxer. (lays down on the hay bed, sulking) 'Bovi: '(to Crower and Wool) We have to cheer him up. What do you suggest that we can do? 'Crower: '(hatches his solution) I got one. Benny. Wanna check out my new trick? Watch. (crosses his both arms and places his hand on each of his arm pits to make silly farting sounds, while flapping his arms, showing to Benjamin. But Benjamin, of course as usual, is not amused by Crower's odd antic as he is still in his depression. Crower stops making fart noises from his arm pits and turns to Bovi and Wool, shrugging) I don't get it. He didn't bought it. This's the best way for me to light him up. Don't you think my trick is funny enough, even to crack ya up? (doing his same armpit trick like earlier, to Bovi and Wool's annoyance) 'Bovi: '''Crow', let me take this from here. TBD TBD '''Mother duck: '(quacking frantically) Help! Help! 'Benjamin: '''What's going on now? '''Mother duck: '''Oh, Benjamin, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! '''Benjamin: '''You know where to find me. Now what happened out there? Humans coming? '''Mother duck: '''No, it's worse! It's my baby! He's gone! '''Benjamin: '(shocked) What?! Where is your off-spring? 'Mother duck: '(crying) I don't know, but the last time I saw him is he was with me last night until he's seemly vanished somewhere. I don't know what to do to find him! '''Benjamin: '''Don't cry little Mrs., I promise that I'll find him. '''Mother duck: '''I hope he's not wondering out from Animal Farm to the human world, is he? '''Benjamin: '''I doubt it if he is, but just to be sure about it, I'll go and find him for you, don't you worry. TBD Act 2 Act 3